Today mobile music devices provides high quality music, users use it “on the go” and in any other places. In more advanced mobile devices the user can also watch high quality movies or TV. Such devices are provided by many vendors such as Apple, Microsoft, SanDisk. In order to increase the listening and watching experience there is a need to provide surround experience on the go. In standard surround system the surround effect is provided by using multi speakers that are located in different locations in the room. The music or the movie source provides multi channel music to support the multi channel speakers, each channel carry different or similar music to the other channels, based on the mixing done by the musician. There are various standards to support surround, the most popular is 5.1 which discloses surround sound by six speakers, Front Right (FR), Front Left (FL), Rear Right (RR), Rear left (RL), Center and Subwoofer (Low Frequency Effects LFE), 7.1 are also becoming popular.
Providing surround effect on mobile devices is a problem which do not have a sufficient solution. Prior art solutions include providing virtual 3D surround effect by using signal processing manipulation and a standard stereo headset which don't provide the expected quality. A different approach is to use a big headset where on each side of the headset 3-4 speakers are concentrated close to pinna, this naturally creates inconvenience for mobile user on the go.